


A Bone to Pick

by Lady_of_Rohan, Legendaerie



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Art, Blood, Digital Art, Enemies, F/M, Fights, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Justice, Serious Injuries, Taming the Beast, Transformation, Violence, Werewolf, badass Bigby, wolf mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendaerie/pseuds/Legendaerie
Summary: Bluebeard and Bigby have a showdown with some serious consequences. Snow intervenes. But can she tame the beast?A collab with Legendaerie! Concept and artwork provided by them!





	A Bone to Pick

**Author's Note:**

> A collab I worked with my dear friend Saro on, because we're in a shared fandom again! HECK YES BIGBY. It was an honor working with them! ♥ I wrote the fic, and they did the epic art!

The hideous sound of bones cracking beneath malicious force echoed throughout the expanse of Fabletown's Business Office, accompanied by an agonized howl.

 

"Got yourself caught in a trap, Wolf?"

 

Bluebeard's bloodied features sneered down as his knee-high boot removed itself from Bigby's limb, yellow eyes staring up at him.

 

"I told you," Bigby seethed through the immense pain of his broken leg, "this isn't worth it."

 

"Oh," Bluebeard mocked, "it's worth every delicious moment..."

 

After last time, after _Faith_ , he'd made a promise not to turn again... Bluebeard was a motherfucker, a downright womanizing piece of shit, but Snow put his trust in him. With Crane out of the picture, it was a sad fact that he was the only one with the remaining wealth to keep the place running. It wasn't to say that the woman had good luck with men, or business partners for that matter... but Bigby knew there would be consequences for ripping the man's throat out.

 

Though, as the 'nobleman' grabbed him by a fistful of his hair, dragging him up the stairs towards where the legendary Excalibur gleamed in its stone, it was sorely tempting. His body thumped against every stone step, before he was yanked up forcefully.

 

He wasn't playing fair, knowing that the Sheriff had taken another silver bullet during a skirmish just days before... body weakened and still healing. The two had seemingly been at it for hours after Bigby demanded an arrest for suspicious behavior. The man had a history of beheading young women, after all. Naturally, he took offense, throwing him under the bus for his own sordid past, and penchant for hunting little red hoods.

 

But Bigby had a human excuse.

 

He'd just been _hungry_...

 

There were punches thrown, endless fisticuffs before Bluebeard got the upper-hand and socked him right in his barely-healed wound, sending him to the floor.

 

And now his goddamn leg was broken, rendering him immobile.

 

Just great.

 

Bluebeard gripped his throat and hefted him so that Bigby's neck was dangerously close to the exposed blade of the ancient sword, as the injured man bared his pointed teeth and growled. He crushed down on his larynx, fingers clenching, making it extremely difficult to speak, let alone breathe. Bigby heard another sickening crunch at the sheer power of his vice-like grip.

 

"This how you did it to your wives?" Bigby strained, body squirming. "Arthur would be disgusted."

 

"No, I prefer something far sharper. But, this will have to do..."

 

Bigby struggled for air, hands gripping with dog-like claws, scratching with all his might at Bluebeard's hands. Though he tore at his skin, the man remained unfazed, murderous intent glinting in his eyes.

 

"You kill me," the wolf gasped, good leg kicking as he felt himself losing oxygen, "you know you'll be thrown down the Witching Well."

 

"Let them try." With a wicked smile of sheer delight, Bluebeard only pushed harder, and Bigby could feel the blade slicing into the side of his neck. He cried out, knowing that in that moment, if he didn't let the canine take over, he was going to die.

 

Just like Faith had...

 

After all, strong as Fables were, there was no comeback for having your head sliced clean off.

 

"Well," Bigby managed, with the last of his air, struggling for words in between wheezing breaths. "Don't... say... I didn't warn you..."

 

Soon, Bigby's neck was too thick for Bluebeard to get a grip on, clothes ripping, fur growing, and limbs extending to padded paws on all-fours. While it might seem painful to an outsider, Bigby felt most comfortable in his true form. Unstoppable, _alive_.

 

It hadn't been all too long ago that he'd given in, and shattered Bloody Mary into broken little shards.

 

But he welcomed it, every damned time.

 

Man morphed into werewolf, like the phases of the moon, until he became the full-blown beast that often begged to play, jaws snapping and claws ripping any time he caught the scent of blood. He was not only ready to feed, but remarkably pissed-off, a cornered, wounded animal. Sharp teeth gnashed, gleaming with saliva in that dreary lighting, advancing on his prey. Bluebeard had backed off a few paces... still smiling, but fear was something he could smell on a person all-too-easily.

 

Bluebeard was thick with it... as few looked into those yellow-eyes, stared up at that eight-foot-tall creature of fable, and lived to tell the tale.

 

Four legs, even one broken, were better than two, and though the massive wolf limped, favoring his left hind-leg as it dragged pitifully, the other three, plus his powerful set of teeth, were more than enough to take care of the man.

 

"Are you going to blow me away?" Bluebeard scoffed, arms spread wide, dramatic. He thumped at his chest. "Come and take me, you pathetic fucking hound."

 

 _No, I'm going to fucking eat you alive_ , the wolf thought, _and enjoy every goddamned second of it._

 

It only took one pounce for Bigby to be on top of him, a single front paw rendering Bluebeard motionless, pinned down hard to the filthy floor. He swiped, claws tearing away clothing and flesh as he made sure to just scrape the surface... he wanted him to _suffer_.

 

 

Bluebeard screamed, voice echoing in that vast chamber.

 

Music to his over-sized ears. All the better to hear him with... or so he'd heard.

 

Blood flowed forth, overwhelming his senses, the pungent, metallic scent even more delectable than it was in his human state. The wolf wanted to feed, thick drool dripping from the beast's mouth and onto Bluebeard's cheek, as his wet snout lingered just inches from his face. White teeth exposed as his lips curled upwards, daring him to make a move.

 

Bigby nudged him with his nose, fucking with him, before reaching a paw out yet again, this time making sure his lengthy claws struck Bluebeard's face, knocking his glasses off. Bright red gashes on pallid skin, marring a cheek. He hoped, permanently.

 

That's when he saw it, not only a stronger pheromone of fear and pain wafting, but the flash of utter terror in his eyes. Bluebeard knew he was going to die, just as Bigby knew that his own life would have been over had he not transformed back to his true self.

 

"And they call me _murderer_ ," Bluebeard taunted, voice laced with agony. "You're no different... you will never win the hearts of Fabletown if you continue with this... _savageness_. They will, always, _always_ fear The Big Bad Wolf..."

 

But such things, even with a staggering dose of truth, could not tame Bigby.

 

_Then let them. I'm **nothing** like you._

 

A bestial howl tore from his lungs, causing Bluebeard to cringe beneath him, surely shattering his eardrums. Mouth opened wide, Bigby prepared to let his jaws clamp around his truly fragile neck, to watch the life fade from his eyes before he devoured him...  


Teeth pierced skin as his giant head dipped, clamping tight. He'd never felt so famished, fueled by rage and hunger... as blood stained those ivory-white canines. He bit down harder, hearing Bluebeard cry for help, but it wasn't in vain. Ears gone flat, Bigby heard the familiar voice, and caught that favored scent of perfume... his favorite smell in the world, the one he could never quite allow to fade in his senses.

 

"Bigby! STOP!"

 

_Snow._

 

While Bluebeard cowered, arms raised over his head to protect himself, both wolf and man turned to regard the horrified woman. While at first she hesitated, having not seen Bigby's true frame in quite some time, she tentatively approached the frantic scene.

 

"Bigby... Let him go."

 

At first, the wolf growled, truly upset by his interrupted meal. A large paw padded against the man's chest, playing with his food, as deep furrows formed upon Snow's pallid brow.

 

"Let Bluebeard go," Snow repeated.

 

Hesitantly, a paw lifted, freeing the man beneath him, but another roughly clawed swipe sent him rolling ungracefully across the floor. Instead, the wolf advanced upon the woman, an obvious limp to his step. When Bluebeard dragged himself away, trailing blood in his path, Bigby caught their shared glances. Bluebeard attempted to stand, stumbling badly, apparently ready to come between them...but Snow simply raised a hand, halting him from interfering. The man stayed down,

 

"Good, that's good... okay..."

 

This time, a snarl as he shook his head, thick mane of coal-black fur standing on edge. Snow stood her ground, inching closer as she stared up at him, while Bluebeard watched in horror.

 

"Come on, Bigby. That's enough."

 

Naturally, he didn't want to harm her, but oftentimes, the beast did what he wanted. He felt safe like this... and he wanted to stay.

 

"This isn't you..." Snow reasoned, a sturdy tone, despite Bigby's proximity. Her hands raised out in front of her, approaching and showing that she meant no harm. "Not any more."

 

_But it is, Snow... everyone thinks so. Even **you**._

 

High-heeled footsteps moved closer still, as Bigby remained hunched low, in an attack stance. The woman showed no fear even as the animal seethed.

 

"You're above this now... Fabletown trusts you."

 

_Then why are there knives in my back?_

 

"You can do this."

 

_But can I?_

 

"Please... _please_... let him live. It isn't worth it."

 

_Isn't it, though? Why should I?_

 

But the reason was right there before his glowing eyes, as Snow closed the gap between them. Petite woman dwarfed by massive beast.

 

"Come back to me, Bigby," Snow pleaded softly, sapphire eyes wide with sincerity. He felt his instincts wavering, as the wolf laid down in a defensive stance. No longer alpha... not right now. Her will was far too powerful as he began to whine.

 

"It's okay." He allowed her to reach out and touch his bloodied nose, petting his snout softly, soothing him with her presence, her words. "You don't have to do this..."

 

He watched as Snow closed her eyes, resting her head against his. His will to kill had ceased.

 

After a few moments, Bigby pulled away with a mournful howl, head raised to the ceiling as his ears folded back, a sound that shook the ground beneath them and knocked several items from their stands. The spell broken, Bigby was soon man once again, transforming quickly before their eyes, entirely naked, covered in blood, and curled up on the ground as Snow knelt down beside him.

 

Laying there immobilized, Bigby looked up at Snow's pure features, her pretty face taking up his vision. Her hands were on either side of his face, smooth hands against stubble.

 

"Hey," she said, voice wavering somewhat.

 

"Hey," he answered hoarsely, hardly audible.

 

"How touching," Bluebeard scowled from behind them, "but I think the roles of Beauty and Beast are already filled."

 

Bigby tensed against her, words not quite returning as he a low growl rumbled in his chest. Snow pet his head, still soothing, fingers through his hair as she looked over her shoulder at the crumpled form of the nobleman, soaked in his own blood.

 

"Bluebeard," Snow said, a bite to her tone returning. "You'll stand trial tomorrow, on accounts of embezzlement and attempted manslaughter."

 

This time, Bigby's words were found, no longer in the wolf's language, yet Bigby's voice came out far more beast than man.

 

"And for being a fucking asshole," he managed gruffly, with a cough. That earned a nudge to his shoulder from Snow, a silent 'behave yourself.'

 

"Hans will be taking care of you," she reiterated to Bluebeard.

 

When the man had lost his job at the Pudding and Pie, it was Bigby's idea to take him in. A bouncer-turned-bodyguard had seemed a good idea, and so far, Hans had been nothing but obedient as he took criminals down to the cells when Bigby wasn't available.

 

"Surely that's far too soon, as I'm badly wounded because of this... _monster_." A sorry attempt as Bluebeard touched his hand to his slashed chest, palm sticky with blood.

 

"Shut the fuck up, or I'll shut you up _permanently_." Bigby was growling again, muscles gone tight as his hands balled into fists.

 

" _Bigby_." An admonishing tone as Snow looked down at him, features pinched. "I need to use the phone... just... don't move, okay?"

 

"Do I have a choice?" A morbid attempt at humor. He watched Snow's gaze trail from his features, eyes still yellow, down to his lower leg, which was bent at an unnatural angle. He caught the faintest hint of a blush as her deep blue eyes grazed his entirely naked body.

 

"I'll call Swineheart, too." A twitch of a sheepish smile, before she eased herself off the ground. Bigby's thick eyebrows raised as he watched Snow remove her jacket, puzzled before she draped it over Bigby's hips for some modestly.

 

"Hah... _thanks_."

 

Tucking a strand of curly black hair behind her ear, she offered another twist of a flustered smile before she moved a few feet over to Crane's old desk, _her_ desk, now.. and dialed.

 

First a call to Hans, who was just downstairs, and then the town's illustrious doctor. Bigby winced, his least favorite aspect of being Sheriff of Fabletown, but this one wasn't going to heal on its own.

 

In any case, the good doctor couldn't be in two places at once, so he at least consoled himself that Bluebeard would be tended to second.

 

When Snow returned to his resting place upon that dirtied and bloodstained floor, she lifted Bigby's head, allowing him to rest in her lap. All was silent for a time, before Hans hustled his way up to the Office within minutes, and Snow gave the orders to cuff and jail Bluebeard. Bigby had to admit, the sight of Bluebeard being whisked off roughly was downright satisfying...

 

Of course, the nobleman couldn't keep his mouth shut, uttering one last threat before Hans shoved him out the door.

 

"This won't be the last time we meet, _Wolf_."

 

"Oh, you can _count on it_ ," Bigby snarled back.

 

Snow let him have that one, at least.

 

The two left alone, Swineheart still on his way, Snow's expression was sorrowful as she looked down at him, thoughtfully toying with Bigby's sweat-dampened locks of hair.

 

"I hope your leg will be all right... it looks... well, it looks pretty bad."

 

"I'll be okay," Bigby reassured. It hurt like a sonofabitch, but they all knew he'd had far worse. "You saw the last one."

 

"I... guess that's true."

 

The lingering quietness was often awkward between them, filled with unspoken words, repressed feelings, though Bigby knew she could feel it, too. He closed his eyes, until her voice willed him to open them again. This time, back to their usual amber hue.

 

"Bigby..." Snow said, breaking that dazed aftermath. "Thank you."

 

He shook his head. "For what?"

 

"I don't think I need to say it. You should be proud. I mean... I know I am. It's a step in the right direction."

 

"I think you're the one I have to thank," Bigby said darkly, somewhat ashamed, now that he'd come fully out of it. If it wasn't for her, Bluebeard would be down his gullet and halfway digested by now.

 

"It doesn't matter what I did," she said softly. "You still overcame it."

 

"I guess," Bigby shrugged, though it was more of a shift of his broad shoulders against her lap.

 

Looking up at those sapphire eyes, Bigby watched as Snow leaned in, their noses nearly touching. Her breaths slowed as she scratched affectionately at his scalp, and he could hear her heartbeat pounding in his over-sensitive ears, could smell that sweet, floral perfume filling his senses ...

 

"You know, Bigby... I..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

She leaned down over him, the exact opposite of her fairy tale, lips nearly against his. Snow was close enough for Bigby to inhale her breath as another voice broke the moment, causing Snow's head to snap back upwards, even as she held him.

 

"Where's the patient?"

 

"Oh... he's right here, Swineheart," Snow said, a pretty flush coloring her fair cheeks.

 

As the man crossed the room, prepared to patch him up once again, the look on Snow's face as she bashfully regarded him, cradling Bigby's head with a nervous smile... now that... _that_ was worth it.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Want to see more from Saro and I? LET US KNOW.


End file.
